F A M E
by Vidka
Summary: Rima's been mistaken before. People sometimes mistook her for a child, a Norwegian, and even a mop. But this... this is just absurd. Rimahiko.
1. The Art of Disguise

They call me Rima Mashiro. "They", as in the people who know me as the 17 year old blonde, copper-eyed dwarf and NOT the screaming legion of orgasmic fans who wants to see the 20 year old, 5'6 diva. Is Asia blind now? Too much _Pokemon_ got you all blind?

My term as Utau started like this:

It was a Sunday, probably the most misinterpreted Sunday of my life. I woke up planning to have a great time, and slept wondering what I did to deserve such a cruddy day. I don't know whether it was chance or karma, but some spirit forced on a hundred pounds of weight on my shoulders, a thousand flutters to the heart, and 4-inch heels out of my closet for the first time in its existence.

I tripped a lot after Sunday's experience, but not because of the heels.

Waking up that morning was like the feeling of being afraid of death, but you couldn't be anymore tickled to prance around a cemetery at midnight. I was doing something that day that people like me will never get caught doing. I was happy, but afraid to the bone. So, anticipation drove me to disguise. A very unrecognizable, unRima-ish disguise. Oh my, the grossness I felt in my veins.

You can tell you're dressed strangely when you're sitting in a bus of the cosplay and funky-hair-color capitol of the world and people are laughing at you.

"Hey, Sailor Loon, the bus for Unicorn Arts left an hour ago." The man who said that to me had his moustache half colored blonde and half colored pink and a Kirby tattoo where Harry Potter's scar would've been.

It didn't matter to me. People were only going to find me peculiar for the bus ride. Oh, the fangirl in everyone drives them to surprising levels of toleration. And I'm _Rima, _the girl famous in school for her Death Glare.

Besides, no one knew who this strange citizen I was is, so the Rima Mashiro everyone knows is still in her right mind. Disguise= success.

It was only a few more minutes until the bus stops at the record store. Then, the only thing in the way of me jamming out is the trip home.

Oh, special-deluxe-dual-disc F.A.M.E album, you will be mine.

Few minutes—over.

I bolted out of the bus door faster than Saaya from Vietnam to a McDonald's (I swear, she's one HappyMeal away from exploding).

"How shameless!"

"What a rude citizen!"

"What a no good hobble-blasted bubble brain!"

The insults were nothing compared to my desire of the album. It was limited edition, only selling during the weekend, and the store was going on lunch break in 30 minutes, but we all know the manager has fanatic daughters and will give albums for them and their friends. All the remaining albums would be gone. This was my only chance to get the coveted album and I was only a few steps away from the entrance of the record store. Peering in, it was pretty noticeable only perhaps only about 10 people were in the store, scanning through various records as I was checking if there were any available F.A.M.E albums for sale. My glance stopped at the _Hoshina_ section right the album that was soon to be mine.

Mr. Pink and Yellow Moustache.

Although he attracted quite an amount of attention from customers with his brightly colored facial hair which reminded me of Trix Yogurt, he was not what made me look at the _Hoshina_ section. The brown hat she was wearing; it was the one Amu got us for Christmas last year. It was the Hoshina herself, alive in the flesh. _It can't be. Please, not today, not right now._

I'm not much of a Hoshina fan. I didn't hate her either. When we used to see each other casually in the early days of her career, I never cared much for her presence. Today was different; we could not be seen in the same place right now. What happened to her no-disguise policy? What is she doing that could possible call for a disguise when she is so against them? _Perhaps_, I thought, _she is secretly checking up on her album sales to see if she is still on top_.

"Oh my stuff, it's Utau Hoshina, gorgeous international pop sensation!" the man with the Kirby tattoo cooed. "Like, oh my flop I just love you."

She didn't do a very good job at it.

Then she ran. One comment made all the difference in someone's risk of dying in an album store. I ran outside of the store, and hid behind a beer sign for safety. This is exactly what I was afraid of.

"UTAUUUUU~!121!0HDJ132p9!" an army of horny fans chanted simultaneously.

I don't know where the escape exit was in the album store, but I'm going to have to ask Utau sometime. She somehow sped past me out of the store, a few feet from the beer sign—barefoot now, matching my height in 4-inch-heels. I had the same sensation I would have looking in a mirror. Our pig tails, match. Our large sunglasses-match. Our hats-match. Our skin tone, trench coats, dresses, earrings, makeup, legwarmers, scarves, and _Vocaloid stickers_—match, match, match, triple match, match, and yet another surprising match.

She spotted me behind the beer sign and came towards me. Panic flooded me as she swiftly approached me behind the sign. Whether she wanted to hide with me or something else, I do not know.

"I'll owe you," she said. She quickly pushed me out of my hiding spot. I am exposed, misunderstood, and helpless. Utau was the one hiding behind the perimeter of alcohol advertising now, and I'm about to get mobbed by crazy fans. And worse of all—

I'll never get my F.A.M.E album.

* * *

><p>"You shameless pop star," I spat at the blonde sitting next to me. "Shameless, shameless, shameless. You're lucky you have a brother who's willing to have gotten in that crowd in nothing but boxers screaming that he has 17 unknown STDs or else I would've been dead by now and you would've been a murderer."<p>

Sitting sullenly in the center of Utau's living room, I looked to the city lights for ease then looked away in disappointment. My mind was desperately trying to register today's coincidence and what the singer had just asked me to do. Somehow it all seemed unreal like a strange dream, but it made sense as if I was flying on a Pegasus… Flying is normal, in a plane, yes. I was mistaken for Japan's songbird today, causing me to become nearly as fragile as a bubble, and Utau wants me to do it again.

"Lookie here, Kukai and I were supposed to rendezvous in that music store when that awkward man with multicolored facial hair noticed me…" she sighed. "Kukai called me after that. He's going to film a movie in China and asked me to be with him until the shooting is over."

"Why on earth would anyone rendezvous in a music store in the first place? And why is it so necessary that you stay in Japan?" I questioned. I couldn't believe I'm even conversing with this girl. Plus, since when was Kukai an actor? What's his role anyway, a soccer player?

"He's going to be the stunt double for the lead actor, who's playing a soccer player~" I wished my mind reading powers worked earlier today. That would've been really useful. "If people know I'm dating Kukai, he'll never be able to go to the park and kick around or freely shoot hoops. He'll be harassed by either my fans or the paparazzi. Anyway, I'm too busy here in Japan to go. I'm Japan's Songbird. I can't just leave."

She applied medicine on my cuts and bruises as she continued to speak. "I know it's a lot to ask for because of school and such, but in pigtails, heels, and makeup you look so much like me. I know I'm taking advantage of you like this, but isn't there something you'd like in return?" After bandaging all my cuts, she said almost too knowingly, "I have a feeling you're a F.A.M.E fan."

She saw right through me. I tried to be calm. This was an attempt to get me to agree to the situation. I will not be manipulated. "So?"

"Did you know that we were _IT-Tune__s_ label mates?"

"So?" I scoffed at her. "You think that just because you can get me the album I wanted, I would just give up hours of sleep, my privacy, weeks of my education, and leave my dear innocent mother at home worrying? You're wrong. As I said before, you are shameless to ask such a thing. It's incredible I'm even replying to someone like you. Go pay Amu to dye her hair blonde."

"This apartment complex is _IT-Tunes_ owned," she stated. Then in a voice barely above a whisper, she said, "F.A.M.E lives next door."

Surprisingly, I wasn't tempted. I've met two of the members before. I was only interested in the lead dancer of the group, and he's never home. There's no purpose of staying around here unless I get to meet him.

But it wouldn't feel right if I just cruely denied the offer to help out…

Kukai and Utau only get to meet each other every so often. They've been in love with each other for years. Pictures of the couple lined up against the wall above her award cabinet. The cabinet was four shelves high, and was full. The fact that she put the pictures above her cabinet must symbolize how she sees it. She treasures the moments between Kukai and her higher than her awards_. If her career continues to blossom anymore than it already has, and then she'll probably never see his face again,_ I thought. I'm the only one that can help her. Now that I'm involved, I feel somewhat of a responsibility to help the two continue their love.

Utau doesn't seem to have dark circles under her eyes, so she must have the proper sleeping hours. I can use a disguise if I want privacy. I could probably have one of Utau's assistants get homework for me. My mother is a Hoshina fan; she'd be anything but upset.

Utau is going to be very happy.

"I want 5% of your earnings."

"I'll give you 10%, a tutor, and I'll get you the special album."

We negotiated the plans that'll be taking place during her leave. She told me to wear scarves, that way people will think that she is sick which will cover the change of voice. There will be two television appearances, a few autograph signing sessions (which I must practice for later), and an upcoming movie premiere. She will try her best to delay performance dates by a month. Someone was already sent to notify my mother and fetch my personal belongings.

Nothing could go wrong, right?

Wrong.

It would've been nice if Utau had warned me about her fake boyfriend.

A heads up about her stupid choreographer would've been nice, too.

The words he said on the first day are still stuck in my head_. "I know who you are."_

* * *

><p><strong>SUCCESS.<strong>

**First actual story in months/ 1 year :D**

**How is it?**

**I know what happened in this episode is like that Selena Gomez movie coming out, Monte Carlo. But in my defense, I had this plot written out for months now. Ask Goose-chan or Amulet Misty. I've told several people about this plot. I dislike it when people steal plots, so I wouldn't do it D:**

**First chapter isn't very alluring, I know. Looking back on the whole story I have planned, things are going to be very interesting and dramatic. Who is this "choreographer"? What's with the "fake boyfriend"? What will Utau and Kukai do together? Hmm… (;**

**Let me know if there's any mistakes; I read it over three times, but you never know D:**

**Free Parking, the story I promised you is finally here.**

**This story is dedicated to all my friends. Sorry I lost my active PMing. I still love you all, and you know who you are (: This time, I promise to finish the story and I promise to check my grammar and stuff.**

**Reviews are nice :D**


	2. We Meet Again

"Hello, everyone! I am Goose!" host of _Good Morning Japan! _exclaimed. The set was more packed and smelling like nail polish and hairspray than usual. This was very impressive, for so many people to wake up early and show up on a primetime talk show. With so many chaotic women and envious men in the audience, there could only be one explanation for this. "We're going to continue our interview with F.A.M.E here. They are currently the number one boy group in Japan and we are so lucky today to have them here~! Give it up, everyone!"

The crowd roared and whistled in response (except for _most_ of the men). The three F.A.M.E members smiled humbly in appreciation and waved to their fans. It has been two years since their debut after all; it's about time they get used to being famous.

"So," Goose continued, "I haven't caught on to this F.A.M.E trend until a few weeks ago when your newest single was released. What does F.A.M.E stand for?"

Tadase, leader of the group, looked past the fact that probably lived under a rock her whole life since she didn't know who they were and answered with a smile, "Fine Asian Men of the East."

"Ah. A very suitable name. You boys are all very handsome. Remind us all what your positions are, please?"

This time the youngest of the group replied. He enjoyed answering questions. Though he was the youngest, he has the most logic and is the most studious. In a relaxed tone, Kairi perfectly explained, "Tadase is the lead rapper and sub-vocalist of the group." The crowd giggled in response. Such a delicate man voice as a rapper? He went on, "I supply the main vocals and Cocoa there is the lead dancer and sub-vocalist."

Sitting on the right of Kairi was "Cocoa", as fans called him. Even with him just sitting down, you could tell that he is tall, lean, and toned. So far in this interview, he hasn't spoken a word. But then again, he has always been personal. Anyone who hides their face, name, and family history from the world would definitely be concluded as personal. The only physically concealed part were his eyes; rousing complexity to waver in the air.

"Cocoa. I heard they call you that because of your dancing."

"At first, I just took the last syllable of my name and repeated it twice. I didn't even notice that it had the same pronunciation as 'Cocoa'," he replied. Goose looked mesmerized after hearing his voice. The mystery factor seemed to be effective on women of all ages.

"Okay. I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you have to conceal your eyes? You've got such a nice nose, a slim jaw line, and defined lips. You're even prettier than I am! How about this? Either you take of the shades or you take off your shirt."

Although the crowd went wild with anxiety, the dancer was not the least bit flattered, nor was he amused at her attempt to get him to reveal his face. He was not going to reveal his face to the public; well, not yet at least. If he took off his shirt, what would his mother say? Stripping= against cultural morals in Japan, entertainment in America. He promised his mother that his fans wouldn't see his face until—well, he didn't like to think about it. Either way, there were no intentions to break that promise.

Looks like the shirt is going off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, I woke up draped on Utau's couch. Instead of looking up to a familiar purple ceiling, I saw a crème colored ceiling instead. Somehow I managed to fall asleep on this foreign couch last night. What was I doing here? Of all places, Utau's—

Oh yeah. I'm Utau.

"Finally awake?" she called from her room.

"Yeah," I said. "Can't blame me if I'm ridiculously tired." I got up off the couch and made way to her room. _Bedroom is on the left of the hallway, bathroom is on the right_, I thought. _Not that hard to remember. _"What's going on?"

"Just packing for the trip," she replied. "I wrote down your whole schedule for two months on the calendar, by the way." My gaze shifted to the wall. Indeed there was a calendar, and indeed it was filled up. I can't wait. "You need to go to the dance studio in an hour to work on some choreography."

"Got it."

"When you come back, you have to get ready for tutoring."

"Okay."

"And when that's over, you—what are you smirking about?" She followed my glare to her luggage. Once she realized what I was snickering at, she turned pink.

"You're packing lingerie for your trip?" I teased, causing the singer to become even more embarrassed. Her hands raced to her traveling things, trying to cover the lacy black fabric sitting in her luggage. Seems like Japan's songbird has a few dirty intentions.

"Kukai is 18 and legal."

I continued to chuckle as I left the room.

"Go get ready for your practice!"

And I did.

I didn't notice it on my way here, but the apartment building was like a paradise. Only four houses were on this piece of land, so only four of _ITTunes_ acts are living here. The whole area was shaped like a baseball diamond, with living quarters at every corner, but filled with a paradise. The rest of it was used for a tennis court, dance studio, swimming pool, exercise room, and a fish pond. _This is probably why you don't see celebrities out in public everyday._

I took a few steps onto the platform of a resort. Worries of the lonely, anomalous premises of Utau's home and the pressure of xeroxing her life for two months were temporarily fading away. Knowing that there's a relaxing playground was going to give me something to look forward to, even though everything to look forward to might be risky and cause panic (Who doesn't like to play?). Utau is going to the airport now, flying east for the winter. Do I want to be in her place during her leave? No.

Am I ready? Yes.

The first person I'm officially fooling is behind the doors of the dance studio in front of me. All that I have to do is open the door, walk in, and dance. I'm sure that no matter how dumb or intellectual this instructor is, he will be fooled. I am confident I won't be caught.

Wait. . . I can't dance!

_Oh, Utau, save me! _I contemplated in hysteria. _How about I go to China in your place and you stay here and dance? Oh my Kami, what if I have to dance with the instructor?_ _He'll figure me out for sure! What if there's a whole class in there, too? Then everyone in the class will figure me out._ I felt nothing but vulnerable at the thoughts of this. I was so panicked, I pleaded for help in my own mind, just physically motionless. Oh, Rima, there goes your confidence_. Stay strong; you are the best at preserving strength. _

_Just turn around and go back home. Call him later and tell him that I'm sick._ It was a good plan. Fairly simple and logical it was, what could go wrong? I began to pace back to the apartment. Oh, how I wish I'd left earlier. The sound of the doorknob turning followed by its creaking was heard. This can't be good.

"Utau-chan?" called a male voice. The voice was deep, silky, and lulling. It was familiar, but gave me goose bumps. Something in my memory advised me not to reply to this voice, though it is unknown.

I gave in. There goes my strength. "Yes?"

"Are you going to come in and work on the choreography?"

"I'm actually feeling unwell, so I came by to tell you." I tried to imitate the sound of a tuberculosis patient. I was still facing the green grass and the tennis court, but every bone in my body was so compelled to turn around; I really wanted to see the voice's face.

"Well, if that's the case," he began, "I'll take you to get some porridge."

I was beginning to get jealous of Utau, having such a kind and caring dance instructor. If I was Rima right now, I'd gladly accept his offer. At that point, I could only wonder how handsome the speaker was. But as Utau, I had to refuse. "You know I can't go out. I'll get mobbed." I coughed hectically once more.

"Well just go prepare your disguise, for when we used to hang out all those years ago, why don't you?"

"Ah, you see," I started. My voice was shaking. I began to laugh nervously to hide the panic overwhelming me. ". . . it's been so long since we last hung out. Would you please remind me what this disguise was made of?" Then I coughed again.

"First of all," he said, "you didn't wear pigtails. Your hair was curly and down." I heart his footsteps approach me from behind. My fists were clenched tight, nails stabbing my flesh. I ignored the pain, but I couldn't get behind the words he said. Utau did not have curly blonde hair; I did. A pair of hands was on the bands of my pigtails now. The next thing I knew, my hair was out of its bind. "You've got to go put on your brown contacts, too."

"Oh, you see, I'm already wearing them." I let out a real cough. I was choking on my panic and fear. Hopefully my statement would keep him from stepping in front of my face and get him back in the studio.

"Great, that's good. You know what you have to do next?"

"Wear sunglasses and a hat?"

The worst I feared had occurred. He took two quick steps from behind me, brushing out tangles in my hair with his fingers, to in front of me and looking at me straight in the eyes. He was as handsome as I daydreamed he could be, but as clever as my worst nightmares. Almost an hour into being Utau, I'd been recognized. Just from hearing the tone of his voice, I knew he was familiar. From what I remembered, he was too smart to make a living being a dance instructor. If he's this perceptive, he has the potential to become a detective or a CIA investigator. Anyway-

Nagihiko Fujisaki, we meet again.

He said with a cruel, mocking smile, "You have to change your name to Rima Mashiro."

* * *

><p><strong>I had a hard time writing this chapter TT-TT Went to go Google some writing tips, and found out my writing could use a ton or work. I'm still in the process of becoming a better writer, and I hope my readers would be patient (: I have two things I want to talk to you guys about:<strong>

**Firstly, I'm getting a lot of views, favorites, and alerts, but only some of you actually reviewed. Don't be afraid to review! I don't bite. As an author, I like to hear from my readers what I should change, what I should improve on, and maybe get some tips as well. **

**Secondly, should I change my summary? I'm debating about it, and I don't know D: It seems like only a little excerpt from the first chapter and doesn't cover the story as a whole. My title didn't come out the way I wanted it to. I wanted it to be F.A.M.E but now it looks like I don't know; why am I stressing out about the title? Should I change my summary?**

**I know its cheesy how Tadase, Kairi, and the other one are in a band together. Who'd ever thought, right? I thought it would be better than using OCs, because no one really cares about them. Honestly, I don't give a hoot xD But please bear with the tackyness! We need Tadase and Kairi to initiate the Yairi! :D**

**So finally, some random questions~**

**What's your favorite movie?**

**Who's your favorite singer?**

**Who's your favorite pokemon?**

…**reviews are nice :D**


	3. Sweets

Nagi sat nervously, his hands fidgeting with the wallet in his hand. The atmosphere around us was somewhat tense and rather cumbersome. The purple haired boy smiled sheepishly and said, "You look good."

"I'd say the same to you," I said, "but then I'd be lying."

"Hm, sure you aren't lying? The blushing kind of gave you away there." The boy continues to be as perceptive as a CIA investigator. It has been three years; three cruel years since he left Japan with his mother. What had happened? When did he come back to Japan? And out of all the places to be, why was he in _IT-Tunes'_ apartment building?

Nagihiko Fujisaki had been in Japan, working for _IT-Tunes_, back in face-to-face association with Tadase and Kairi (who we've kept in touch with), and no one had informed me?

In spite of all the questions regarding his presence, he really did look good—no, he looked great. Puberty had done wonders for him. One glance at his toned body had proven that he was no longer a traditional Japanese dancer and was probably exercising the manly way with weights and sorts. The only similarity between the boy I had once verbally assaulted and the man sitting in front of me was the long purple hair, and that wasn't even half as long as it used to be. Fujisaki had grown from an average built girly-boy to a finely chiseled beast.

"You must be confused", he started, "but I've got some questions about your situation, too."

"You should know I don't answer well if I'm sitting in an ice cream shop with nothing to eat." He stood up and walked towards the ice cream clerk. As he walked away, I called "Can I have-,"

"A parfait?" he smirked. "I'm ordering a big one, so we're going to have to share."

"Just ask for a small one."

"I don't think I will."

I pouted, "Why not?"

"So we can share," his smirk grew bigger, looking as if it was just going to exit the perimeter of his face, "just like before."

The parfait arrived soon after the blinding moment of his considerably cocky smirking. If what Nagi had wanted was for memories to be brought up between us for means of reconciliation, it is working. He even ordered the parfait the way I preferred; with oats and nuts in between a layer of ice cream and a layer of yogurt.

But thinking about now-toned Nagi eating ice cream was making me feel a little guilty. I was nearly approaching the border of feeling immoral. _A dancer's body should not be violated by eating ice cream_, I mentally scolded myself. I ate the whole layer of ice cream before he could even touch it.

"Looks like you really want finish your dessert and get away from me, right?"

"Yes," I lied for the second time, "because I can't stand your occupancy." I wanted to say that second part, but that would make me a triple liar. His existence was not unbearable. It was slightly unnerving, but absolutely not unbearable.

My opinion of him began to change from just looking at him. Puberty may have worked a miracle on him, but it became a ruin for me. My hormones were stretching as furiously as they could, trying to elongate across the table and shroud Nagi with their intangible hands. Meanwhile, my brain kept a constant tab on the past. It would do nothing but remind me of the trouble Nagi had caused me years ago. My feelings of want and resistance were neutralized, almost like the wand power of Harry and Voldemort. I was physically attracted to the fellow in front of me, but I emotionally resented him.

If this went on, I seriously doubt I could handle a day as Utau, let alone two months.

I stared at the shrinking parfait to empty my thoughts. When it was finally gone and my hormones settled own, his voice riled them all up again. "Like I said earlier, you must be very confused. Go ahead and ask questions now."

The first one came out without any hesitation. "How did you know it was me?"

"Oh, you know the dance studio door, right?" Yes, indeed I am acquainted with it. "The glass is tinted."

Mental face palm.

"When did you come back to Japan?"

"I came back a month after I left." He must've known I was going to ask why. He said, "Classified information."

Making our way back home, we walked along an uphill sidewalk, not speaking to each other, not even looking at each other. It's hard to ignore him, but it's also hard to talk to someone who's probably going to answer "Classified information" to every question I ask. Forget about talking being difficult. It was more… awkward. I decided to convert my attention elsewhere. The weather deserved my attention more than Nagihiko.

Hello, sunshine! Yes, you. You're so cute, yes you are. So bright, hm?

I think I might've mistaken Nagi's smile for the sunlight.

Finally, the floor level began to straighten out, giving much relief to my tired legs. We went from looking up ahead at the beautiful sky to confronting about a hundred concert flyers taped on every building, tree, bench, and dog and sight. On them was a tan looking girl wearing sunglasses and a blue dress. A vein in my forehead began to pulse. I could even hear the wind scream, "Desperation!"

"Are you a ChiBree fan?" Nagi turned and asked me.

I scoffed. "She's a total Koko wannabe. See those glasses?" Nagi nodded, suddenly seeming more interested in the conversation. "Only Koko can pull off hiding his face."

"You like Koko?"

His question was an easy no-brainer. "I'd marry him."

And much to my disdain, the cursed smirk is revived.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm too bored."

"Go knit a book or something."

The two F.A.M.E members inhabited their living room, being involved in nothing above an average day. One was cloaked on the couch, wishing intensely for something to do. The other was on his laptop, reading posts about the group and other fellow celebrities. He smiled and an amused, yet envious look flickered in his emerald eyes. He told Tadase, "Apart from some Tadagay Homori comments I found, I guess Japan is convinced Utau is dating that actor guy, huh?"

"It's not like she loves him." Tadase reassured Kairi, a tad bit peeved by the first comment. "Utau only loves Kukai."

Kairi sighed. "How come the prez didn't set us up with anyone?"

"He lets us date secretly, you know. He probably figured we'd be fine without his help."

"Fine?" Kairi exhaled bitterly. "You're having face time with the ceiling, I'm reading about other people's love lives, and Koko—," He stopped. What was Koko doing anyway? He always went out to tutor his label mates, but as far as Kairi was concerned, there were no lessons scheduled today. "Did Koko hear from the prez about Rima being Utau?"

"How could he have? We were just informed ten minutes ago, after he left." Tadase went on with a smug look on his face. "I think Koko went to see a girl. I'm still not completely over Amu. What excuse do you have to be alone?"

"I-I can get a girl," Kairi adjusted his glasses, hoping the action would cover up the doubt in his own voice. "There just aren't any girls out there who deserve me is all."

Tadase relaxed himself a bit, a light bulb shining over his blonde hair. The boy was bored no longer. "If you can get a girl and kiss her within five dates, you can have my room until the end of next year."

Kairi shot his head up away from the laptop screen. Tadase was offering his room with a balcony and glass ceiling? This might just be the first boredom bet of Tadase's that he would accept. He could not stand rooming next door with Koko anymore. Plus, one can read much better under the moonlight's beam. Before he would accept, he said, "What if I lose?"

"Then you deal with the pain of feeling lonely and unappealing."

He mentally examined the bet in his mind. It seemed to play out smoothly; what girl wouldn't want to kiss him? He was a celebrity now. Any one of his fan girls would do. Maybe later he could check his fan club for the most attractive girl and invite her out. The more he thought about it, the closer to having Tadase's room became. Five dates? Unnecessary. He'll grab the kiss by the first date.

"It's a deal."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Sweetie, momma's going to cook veggies tonight and I expect you to finish them, okay?"

"Aw, but Yaya doesn't like veggies! Yaya wants candy!"

The girl strode through the supermarket isle besides her mother, pushing the empty shopping cart. Yaya Yuiki bit her lip nervously and kept her hands in her pockets, clutching tightly to the fabric in order to resist all the sweets down the isle. She'd promised her mother she would be more cautious about sweets, but it was so hard to counteract. Every box of sweets was wrapped so nicely and had such tempting colors… She closed her eyes, hoping it would help in resisting her craving, and kept a tight hand on the shopping cart for guidance.

Mrs. Yuiki watched her daughter with sympathy. She quickly reviewed what the doctor had said, trying to find a loophole to his antagonizing request. Of course it was great to see her daughter putting so much effort into something, but she hated to see her daughter in so much pain being away from the candy she loves every so dearly.

_Doctors are wrong sometimes_, she thought. She grabbed one box of candy with three young men on it to surprise her suffering daughter.

"Mama Yuki is the best~"

"What, mama?"

"Nothing, my daughter~"

When Yaya came home about an hour later, she turned on her laptop, looking for the newest posts about her favorite celebrities. She was disappointed with the lack of news, besides that one article about Utau and some Tadagay comments. She's seen so many of them; she became immune to all the people picking on her friend.

She scrolled down the page a few more times and smacked herself. A F.A.M.E interview was on television at 5:30 in the morning and no one woke Yaya up to watch it? Without even thinking, her fingers raced across the keyboard searching for this morning's interview.

"EEK~" she squealed when she found it and when Kairi had a close up. She didn't care much for Koko's shirtless bit, although she did wonder how his face actually looked like.

"_Ah, and before we leave, we'd like to remind you that the_ MyCandy _sweepstakes end in a week. So, buy as many boxes as you can and maybe you'll get to meet us!"_

Now Yaya felt poopish.

She was just at the market. How could she have forgotten about the sweepstakes? She let her head hit the desk. Of course, she'd get to see them any time she wants, but she cannot allow some crazy fangirl to spend two whole weeks in the F.A.M.E dorm. That would be preposterous. What if something builds up between Kairi and a fan girl? Yaya would not accept it. She had to get some jui—no, water—to calm down.

Her younger brother, Tsubasa, was already in the kitchen, indulging himself in some candy. "Yaya, it seems as though you're searching for sweet delicacies to consume, I dare suppose? Well, I'm going to remind you, as I feel I should, that you aren't to be munching on nectarous snacks. I've prepared you a sandwich; no peanut butter, no jelly. Instead, I have placed a slice of turkey meat and lettuce. I also poured you a glass of water, with a slight amount of lemon droplets to remove the toxins inhabiting your insides."

"Thanks, Baba," she said. One thing Yaya loved about her brother was that he spoke intellectually, like Kairi. In fact, it seemed to her like her brother spoke in a more intellectual sense than Kairi. As she leaned down to embrace the youngest Yuiki, she couldn't help but notice the box he was holding. "Is that _MyCandy_?"

"No, it's _my_ candy." There was no use trying to explain things to him. It would only tire her out and make her crave more candy. She saw the three F.A.M.E members on the box; she was absolutely positive it was _MyCandy_. Even less positive, she hoped her imagination wasn't playing with her, she could've sworn she saw some sort of glistening text in there.

"Baba, please give Yaya the box."

"Sis, you can't eat sugar, okay? I don't want you to die."

"I don't want me to die either," she said, "but I want to go play with Kairi and Tadase and Koko so please give sis the box!"

"Seeing that you spoke that sentence entirely in the first person point of view, I am going to give you the _empty _box."

And he did.

And she read it.

And she said, "Oh Yaya's god, Yaya is going to die."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating last week, my beloved readers! Health scares, health scares... I hope you haven't experienced how stressing they are. They suck.<strong>

**Oh, and Bree~ Did you catch your little appearance even though it wasn't in the flesh?**

**So, things are getting saucy for Yairi, eh? What's gonna happen when Yaya gets to their dorm? Hm, am I gonna make Yaya sleep in the same house as three guys? Ya, if this is like, what, Hard to Get. xD**

**No offense.**

**The Rimahiko plot will be building up soon, I promise. **

**For Dina, did you like the Harry Potter reference? And sorry if you didn't like Tadagay comments, I do not think he is gay at all! :O**

**Questions of the chapter time:**

**Do you wear glasses?**

**What do you wanna be when you grow up?**

**Reviews are nice (:**


	4. Being Cautious

Utau Hoshina could not believe that she was in China… on vacation… with her _boyfriend._ Finally, for the first time in so long, she felt at ease and content with her surroundings. She and the auburn-haired boy beside her both fell back on the sofa of the uninhabited prop room, relaxing in each other's company as though it was the most romantic thing they've recently done—because it was.

"I can't believe you actually did it," Kukai said in disbelief. He draped an arm over his girlfriend's shoulder and pulled her closer to him, thoroughly impressed that Utau had persuaded Rima to take her place for a whole two months.

She chuckled. "I know. I feel so bad." Then she closed her eyes and let out a deep, relieved sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she replied, which was another way of saying that she doesn't know how to explain herself. "Well, I mean just look. The two of us are just sitting on a sofa in a foreign country talking to each other and yet I feel like nothing in the world could bring me down."

"I know exactly what you mean," he gave his girlfriend a brief, meaningful kiss on the cheek and pulled away, amused by the pink tint playing on the girl's cheeks. "Sorry, I just had to do that."

"Is that all you got?" Utau playfully challenged.

Kukai raised an eyebrow. "Why, don't you know me better? How dare you undermine my skills, silly girl?"

"Hm, maybe it's because I can do so much better than you, unworthy male whom I enjoy." Kukai stood up and had both his hands pinned on the couch around either side of Utau's head and pressed his nose to hers. Daring him to continue, she laid her hands on the boy's neck.

"Ohoho, bring it."

Utau leaned in, capturing Kukai's lips for the first time in what felt like a miserable eternity. She had fallen into the spellbinding intimacy, letting go of being a stressful adult and reminiscing her freshly-in-love teenage years. And without a doubt, Kukai enjoyed it just as much as Utau did.

But they had to pull away.

The couple both faced the doorway. With the sound of a camera _click!_ Kukai went from being in utter bliss to being dumbfounded and completely in shock. Utau was on the cliff-edge of being hysterically panicked, looking as if she just witnessed a crime spree and fled.

The girl leaning against the door frame did not say anything. She fondled with her picture in her phone like it was going to win her first place in the Olympics.

Kukai did the only thing he thought that would make the problem go away: muster up an unreal, logical explanation. He stammered awkwardly, "This isn't Utau Hoshina if that's what you're thinking! Ha-ha, oh my goodness, this is so embarrassing, isn't it…?"

"Yes, I suppose it is," Utau replied. Kukai scanned the room for legitimate object names and faced Utau, who was practicing the method of face palming. "Oh my dearest Wall….da! Walda, I'm so sorry. Let's just leave this place because you are not Utau Hoshina and even if you were, what in the heck would you be doing here because she is in Japan, _not here_~!"

With a mischievous expression being anything but hidden on the girl's dark brown eyes and a nasty scoff, the girl turned away and left.

"Kukai?"

He responded warily, too ashamed to look his girlfriend in the eyes, "Yes, Utau…?"

"Remember when I said nothing would bring me down on this vacation?"

"Yes, Hoshina-domo, the absolute flawless goddess of my life…"

"Yeah, I take that back."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rima cooked herself some ramen, ate the ramen, walked around in high heel shoes, practiced Utau's signature, knitted herself a pair of gloves (well, they look like gloves), played Ding Dong Ditch, mocked news reporters on television, drew a picture of a pig in which she named "Nagi", but her tutor had not shown up yet.

Finally, a chime was heard and Rima raced to the door like it was the first snowfall in California. On the other side was a middle-aged man bespectacled in thick glasses. In one of his hands was a spoon and in his other hand was a cell phone, which was currently in use. Without an invitation, he stepped inside the Hoshina residence and took a seat on the couch.

"No, don't eat the cookie, it's bad for you!" he coaxed into the phone.

Rima said, "You must be my tutor. Well, you're a little late, but I'm still ready to learn, so—,"

"OHHHH MY GOSH, I THOUGHT THE TUNA WAS A WHALE."

Rima ignored his deafening cry of misunderstanding seafood. "I noticed you forgot your teaching supplies, but it's no big problem. I have some paper in the room, let me—"

The man looked stunned. "Who are you?"

"Oh," Rima sweat dropped, "well you were paid to come here and edu—,"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" then the strange man waved his arms in the air so furiously that the cell phone flew out of his grip. He ran out of the door as if he was the Roadrunner on ecstasy.

Rima picked up her tutor's cell phone and chased him through the door and down the stairs as fast as she could, but it was no use; he was gone. She looked down at the phone in her hands then tossed the phone on the lawn beside the bottom of the staircase to biodegrade on its own.

"Looks like someone isn't environmentally friendly," said a familiar voice. Rima turned to her left only to meet the eyes of unofficial CIA detective, Nagihiko Fujisaki.

Rima glared. "Oh, it's_ you_ again."

"Well pardon me for being employed. I just couldn't help myself." The two began to make their way back to their respective destinations. When Rima was half way up the stairs, Nagi called to her. "Would you maybe like to come with me?"

"Where are you going?" Rima replied, considering the offer.

"I'm going to pick up my home security system."

"What? No, that's boring."

"Oh, I see," Nagi crossed his arms, ready to negotiate. "So you'd rather stay in your home, unaware that Utau has a fake boyfriend who has a house key, so he can walk in on you undisguised or maybe perhaps showering and—,"

"Please shut up, I'm going to go upstairs and change."

"Well you better hope the fake boyfriend doesn't walk in on you-,"

"Shut up!"

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

"—and then he ran out screaming like a lunatic."

"Well that explains the weirdo who slapped my butt with a YuGiOh card."

Rima wondered why Nagi did not drive a car, and she was really dreading it. Yesterday's walk with him had left her sore. Looks like another bag of ice is going to meet Mr. Tub.

"So you're gonna need a tutor."

"Mhm. I think I'll ask Kairi to help me."

"Haha." Nagi laughed, but there was no humor in his voice. "He's not going to help anyone. Maybe I can do it?"

"I'll think about it."

Five minutes later, the two stopped at a pet shop between a flower shop and a clothing boutique. Rima, who was resting on Nagi's back, fell asleep.

"Psst. Wake up."

"Wha-," Nagi laid her down at a nearby bench. She rubbed her eyes, frowning. "You really are like a pig, even giving me a piggy-back ride." She looked left and right, observing her surroundings. Once again, she frowned and demanded, "Any reason why you dragged me all the way out of town to a _pet shop_ to pick up your security system? Don't they have people to come to you and install that or something?"

He did not reply to her question. Instead, he told her, "You can relax on the bench. I'll be right back."

"I'm relaxing because I want to." And Nagi went into the pet shop.

_People are just being weird today_, she thought. Still, the soft breeze felt nice so she had no problem with his request. She wondered how her mom was doing back at home, and how her father was doing at his new job. Her train of thought was cut off by the sound of lively instrumentals bursting from her pocket.

She answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Mashiro. You listen to me. You have to do me three follow-up favors." Demanding tone, being called_ Mashiro_… it can only be Utau who called her.

"Why do I—,"

"_Because I said so_," Utau hissed on the other end of the line. "One, you need to stow away any alcoholic gifts my fans send me."

"I'm under aged; I don't drink."

"_Two_," Utau continued without even regarding what Rima had said, "any red-headed actor who lets himself in the apartment is the fake boyfriend. We need him, and he needs us."

"I don't want to pretend to date anyone pretending to be you."

"You want your 10% profit or not?" _At least she replied to me this time._ "Three, you absolutely cannot under any circumstances whatsoever fall in love while you are me."

Rima held the phone in her hand blankly, processing all the requests (or demands, she should say). Don't drink, fake-date, and don't fall in love… The last part lingered in her mind the longest, though she could not fathom why exactly.

"You got it?"

She took a deep breath. "Got it."

"Good. Kukai says hi." Then Utau hung up.

"Hey hey!" called another voice. _Nagi must be back_. "Say hello to my little friend!"

He was holding a rather large golden bird cage. In it, of course, was a bird. A _parrot,_ to be exact.

"What the heck is that?" she nonchalantly commanded.

"My security system," he leaned over on the bench and closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasant breeze just as Rima was doing earlier. "The shop owner said something big was going on at the park right now. Care to join me?"

_He hasn't changed at all,_ Rima observed. Then it hit her. The strange feeling spread throughout her whole body like she just sat down on a bed of tazers. She even jumped a little bit in her seat. "Well, are you coming?"

"Oh," she stood up. "Yeah, let's go." Rima tailed Nagi, hoping he wouldn't engage in any conversation is she was behind him. She kept a moderate pace, only letting herself linger behind him for a maximum of two squares on the sidewalk.

"You know," Nagi stopped suddenly, and looked Rima in the eyes again. He penetrated such warmth, such compassion… what was Rima going to do? She couldn't even reply to him, telling him to keep his eyes on the road like she wanted to. She just froze on the spot and inexpressively admired his gentle smile. "I look better on the side." He stepped back a few steps so that he was right beside Rima and continued walking.

_It happened before. Either it'll happen again or it won't._

"We're almost there."

_I will make sure that it will never happen again. _

"Okay, quiet one, we have arrived."

_I will never be hurt again._

* * *

><p><strong>HMMM I WONDER WHAT WENT DOWN FOUR YEARS AGO ;D<strong>

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. My brother's summer school program is over so I don't have the privacy to write and no time either. He's a Maple Story addict.**

**Notice something? THIRD-PERSON! When I write in first-person I just tend to make Rima have like a preppy teenager with an attitude… And I don't like it! So I spent the past few weeks working on plot and character development and those 1800+ words just poured out of me! :D …ew that sounded gross. But it only took like 4 hours with breaks to type this~ So happy.**

**Anyway, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to write this in third person from now on.**

**Also, shoutout to Dina! I had a writer's block while drafting (hey, I had no word processor, might as well draft) and When Love Takes Over really inspired me. There was another fic, but she probably won't read this. Just in case though, amv4eva, thanks so much for writing Brokenheartsville!**

**Just one question for this chapter: Should I continue asking questions every chapter? Or should I not? :O**

**Reviews are nice (:**


	5. AN: Vidka's Rant

This is not an actual chapter :P I need to rant about something fanfiction related and F.A.M.E needs updating. So, let me start with my ranting.

This is an issue probably everyone can relate to in a way, whether you're a business man or a fanfic writer. It's the issue of plagiarism, which is defined as "taking someone else's work and or ideas and passing them off as your own."

I'm a review stalker and I've noticed some authors writing things in their reviews like "this kind of remind me of my story" or "it seems like you stole my idea."

Seeing this stuff makes me very angry, especially since this is the Rimahiko fandom we're talking about and there are SO SO SO many trends and cliches (e.g Rima's pet name in Rima Can't Spell, "Riri-tan")

It really feels like this accuser is taking too much credit, saying that another author is so heavily inspired by their story and is copying their ideas, etc. etc. It's like. . . if a girl wears skinny jeans to school and approaches some other girls wearing skinny jeans with a different top and such, then goes "Ya'll copyin' my style."

If two people both write songfics for You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, then they're bound to be similar, no?

Someone once told me that some people are copying my fics, and it made me so mad I felt like crying. But then if I was accused of stealing ideas, I'd be crying, too.

I realized that there is no such thing as original plots/ideas. NO SUCH THING, I repeat. If you google "how to come up with an original idea" (which I admit to because I was on writer's block :P), you will find that authors' ideas are based off their inspirations.

Inspirations can come from movies, music, relationships, global news, past personal events, dreams, etc. There will be people who are inspired by the same things as you, so therefore...

Your resulting ideas may be similar or someone else may be inspired by your work. And I understand that it's so infuriating when someone copies something in your story and you just know it, but it goes uncredited D:

The details and characters that you entwine with your story idea is what makes your story original.

So when people accuse other people of copying your work, I find that totally hypocritical and arrogant since they probably were inspired by something else to write their story as well.

Before Stephenie Meyer was writer her forbidden love story of a girl and a vampire being in love, Shakespeare wrote his forbidden love story of Romeo and Juliet. As far as I know, Meyer never cited Romeo and Juliet as an inspiration. So if Shakespeare accused Meyer of stealing his forbidden love idea, it would be wrong.

Unless there is an uncanny resemblance between your story and another, such as they just changed the name/job/age of your character or like they both have young wizard children with a scar on his forehead and a redheaded best friend, then please calm your ego before you accuse people of plagiarism.

I'm pretty sure some people have read Rimahiko fanfics, were inspired by them and wrote their own fics, but forgot to cite their inspirations. But if your story was worthy of people copying ideas from, then you probably have fans who'll be quick to recognize that it was your idea first.

Wooooww I feel a lot better xD

This might not matter to many of you guys but I just had to rant about it, so thanks for reading my rant.

What are your thoughts of plagiarism? Don't be shy (:


	6. Deeeeeep Doodoo

Rima stood in front of the F.A.M.E dorm, staring off into the distant greenhouse with distraught, irritated eyes. She rubbed her hands together furiously and loudly exhaled; her breath was visible in the cold weather. She thought back about Kairi's ridiculous request earlier morning.

"_We need you to babysit Tadase while me and KoKo pick up the sweepstakes winner. OH YEAH, he's sick."_

Whatever caused her to comply with his demand, she did not know, and she deeply regretted it. There were plenty of better things to do on a Saturday night for girls who were pretending to be pop stars. Actually, no, there wasn't.

She shook her head hastily, turned around, and spun the doorknob. As if he was waiting, Kairi eagerly greeted the Rima in an instant and invited her into their massive apartment, if a two-story building is still considered an apartment.

"Tadase is in his room, slash my future room," he smiled devilishly for a reason unknown to Rima. After chuckling briefly, he left the home into the dark, drafty night (more the backseat of a limo) with a mysterious figure already waiting for him. Her heart started racing.

_Koko_, Rima was at awe from his lean silhouette that was only visible under the dim light of a towering lamppost, which highlighted his flowing locks of purple hair that fell from his head. Rima froze in astonishment; she reached her open hand out, but quickly realized how silly the instinctual action was a retreated. She waved goodbye to Kairi and Koko (though he wasn't paying attention) and warily entered the F.A.M.E dorm.

Immediately a she entered, Tadase called out to her, "Mashiro-saaaaan."

"Yes, Hotori-san?" she followed the cry upstairs into Tadase's enormous room (which could probably double as a stage, if only for the homely furniture) panting when she finally arrived. She continued, "What is it?"

"Could you refill my orange juice please?" He was sitting up straight on his king sized mattress, which was elevated on a higher platform over the navy blue-carpeted floor along with two wooden drawers on the sides of the bed. Rima climbed three steps onto the raised flooring before marveling at the glass ceiling that revealed the dark sky, only brightened by the moon's phosphorous aura_. How do people clean the bird poop of those anyway?_ she added as a thought.

She took the empty glass to the kitchen and refilled it, then made her way back up to Tadase's room.

"Here you go," she said as she placed the glass on his left drawer. Tadase was too busy making endearing faces at his iPad. "What are you doing?"

"I'm uploading pictures of myself in my frail condition."

"Why?"

"So I can post before-and-after pics for my fans. You wouldn't understand," Tadase replied as if it were normal. He was right, however, Rima wouldn't understand. "Oh dear."

Rima creased her eyebrows. "What is it now?"

"You are not going to like this." Rima sat beside Tadase and scanned the webpage with hawk eyes. She glanced over the iPad, stopped at "Recent News", and gasped. Her eyes shot open.

She read aloud:

"Utau's Scandal?

Utau was seen at a Chinese movie studio. It's a normal thing for idols to do, right? A source has sent a video of her intimately kissing an unknown redheaded boy.

Since the news has been reported, fans have commented, '_UTAU-CHII. WHAT IS THIS'_; _'I'm so jealous of that guy!_'; '_Oh, his hair is so voluminous!_'; "_Cool story, bro'_

Representatives from IT-Tunes Entertainment Company have revealed that Utau and actor Fuyuki Kirishima are dating. Could the boy have been Kirishima? Is this all blown out of proportion? See for yourself."

Underneath the text was indeed a video of Utau and a redheaded boy kissing, and judging from the Bruce Lee posters and loud Chinese yelling in the background, she was definitely in China.

"Rima," Tadase said, "that's Kukai."

"I know."

"And you're supposed to be Utau?"

"Yes."

"Huh," he looked uneasy. "I'm going to contact Kirishima-san."

Rima tossed her head back and let out an agitated cry_. And to think, Utau was the one who was telling_ me _to be careful!_

In a few minutes, a different voice was projecting from Tadase's tablet. It said, "You saw the news, too?"

"Yes, Kirishima-san," Tadase replied, and then sneezed. "I need you to do something for us. You, see…" He explained the situation to Kirishima, including the relationship between Kukai and Utau (which he already seemed to know about) and the fact that Rima is Utau for the time being.

"Mashiro-san?" Kirishima loudly questioned. "_Rima_ Mashiro?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"homminahomminahomminahommina," the actor muttered under his breath.

Rima whispered to Tadase, "Why is he so excited?"

"He was—ACHOO, sorry- one of your fanboys in middle school."

"Why is everyone famous now? You, Kairi, Utau, and even Ami is training to be a singer!"

"Well, it's all because of Ikuto."

"Ikuto? Wha—," she was cut off by Tadase's shushing. Kirishima was finished "hommina-ing" and began speaking again.

He tried to sound as refined as possible, "What is it you need me to do for Mashiro-san?"

Tadase turned to Rima, "I'm sorry, could you leave the room for a moment?"

Rima did so.

She made her way down the staircase, lurking around for Koko's room. She turned left at the bottom of the staircase, took two stair steps onto higher flooring with a piano in between two doors. Undoubtedly, one was Kairi's and the other was Koko's.

Rima entered the room that didn't say "Kairi's room—KEEP OUT".

She swiped her hand along the wall until she felt the light switch and flicked it.

An elegant room nearly as big as Tadase's was revealed underneath the bright lighting. Koko's room was equally elevated until a yard from his bed and was much more traditional, unlike Tadase's modern-styled furnishings. The floors were wooden, the walls were white, and had a nice view of F.A.M.E's floral backyard (what kind of apartment has a backyard anyway?).

Rima sat on the floor and thought to herself, _This is so stupid. _But she stared at the floor she was sitting on and smiled at the actuality that Koko walks on it.

With that in mind, she lay down and giggled. She's in _Koko's_ room, on his_ floor_, making _floor angels_. She had never felt this close to him before. She recklessly jumped on his bed and let out a fit of audible laughter in a very un-Rimaish manner. The blonde's hair was whipping all over the place as she giggled like a child and clung to a pillow.

But because of her poor athletic ability, she eventually had to stop. She plopped on the mattress and gasped for her life, yet she failed to stop smiling. In the midst of resting, she thought she heard Yaya's voice.

She swore she was just hallucinating.

"She probably went home already," Rima heard Kairi say.

"Oh, alright," said another voice. "I'm going to my room now."

She chuckled at the voices in her fantasizing. However, a faint clicking noise came from the door, and it occurred to Rima that she wasn't imagining things.

She was screwed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was tired; he'd just came home from picking up Yaya, a coincidence sweepstakes winner (who lives nearly 30 minutes away), and taking her to a roller coaster park (another 30 minutes away) with Kairi, who for some reason, was very smug about the situation. All he had wanted to do now was undress and go to bed.

After talking with Tadase for a while, Nagi entered his room. Something felt odd. Why were the lights on already?

He was not worried; there was no where to hide in his room. Well, except for the closet of course. But who would be loony enough to hide in a teenage dude's closet?

Nagi stripped off his shirt and went to the restroom to wash his face. He patted his face dry and stared in disbelief what he saw in the mirror. _What in the world?_

He concluded that he was tired and had just came home from a marathon of heights and twists and turns and Kairi's vomit; he was obviously hallucinating.

There was no way, and no reason, why Rima Mashiro would be creeping out of his closet.

Then he thought about what Kairi had told him earlier: "There's no need for you to stay and take care of Tadase. I asked Rima to do it."

And then he remembered what Rima had told him before: "I'd marry him."

He momentarily smirked at the thought of Rima wanting to marry him, but the thought interfered with the real issue.

Nagi kept his back turned and his eyes shut. "Rima Mashiro, what are you doing in my room?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick chapter, BUT WHY DOES IT FEEL SO LONG.<strong>

**And yes, I said NAGI walked into his room (: If you haven't caught on yet...**

**NAGI IS KOKO. SPOILER ALERT NAGI IS KOKO.**

**I mean, if not then... Rima ran away from Koko's room and hid in Nagi's closet in a split minute, who has been out all night with Koko and Tadase? It could work, but...**

**NAGI IS KOKO :D  
><strong>

**So it took me about three weeks, including procrastination time, to work on this. I didn't edit it, but I might in the future. I'm going on vacation for the next two weeks, so I figured I might as well treat my readers to a badly written chapter (:**

**Okay, so, here are the questions:**

**1) How long of an update gap is considered "too long"?**

**2) What are YOU wishing for this Christmas?  
><strong>

**Reviews are nice~!**


	7. Meeting

"Rima Mashiro, what are you doing in my room?"

Panic time.

Rima froze as she stared stiffly at the wall, as if hoping it would give her advice under the menacing glare. Only two steps out of the closet and she was already caught? Worst ninja ever.

Her eyes shifted back and forth between the door on her right and the wall on her left. Should she make a run for it, or should she kill herself by running into the wall? Her usually cold hands were sweaty now, and her heart was pumping blood unusually fast.

So naturally, she flopped on Koko's bed.

_Think fast, Rima. Think faaastttt!_

"Oh my goodness," Rima cooed. "Where am I?" She hastily rushed a hand over her fake-yawning mouth as Koko turned around, shirtless. _Think faster, think faster…_

Trying to sound as oblivious as possible with half-naked Koko in the same room as her, she glanced at the dancer's chiseled abs after he turned to put on lens-less glasses and continued, "Who are you? What's happening?"

"Stop—,"

"WHY AM I ON THE BED?"

"Calm down -,"

"WHY ARE YOU HALF-NAKED?"

_Whoa, that was the fastest I ever thought._

"So you're just going to lay there and pretend you weren't just lurking out of my closet?" Actually, that was exactly what she was doing.

"I'm too young for this." Rima cried, "I can never get married now!"

Koko face-palmed as well as he can with his thick rimmed glasses on. "I cannot believe this."

"What. . . will my mother. . .say. . ." Rima muttered weakly before thrusting herself onto Koko's bed, slightly bouncing at the recoil. In the thirty seconds of silence in which she was fake-passed out, she would allow an eye to check on Koko on brief five second intervals. He would always be leaning against the doorframe frowning directly at Rima, as if deciphering the next movement in this chess game.

Finally, he uncrossed his arms and approached the bed. The next thing Rima saw in her peeking was nothing; where did Koko go?

But she sensed a very noticeable, suspicious dimming of lighting. She relaxed and turned on her back; maybe Koko left.

Wrong.

"W-what are you doing?" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

Rima was face-to-face with her ultimate celebrity crush in the most disheartening way possible. She did mind him hovering over her on all fours, but his gaze was close to intimidating.

"This is what you came for, right?" he chuckled, but there was no humor in his voice. His expression was serious, but Rima was too stunned to respond sternly. All she managed to do was take in the breathtaking sight: his perfect nose, his oh-so kissable lips, flawless skin, and very familiar topaz eyes.

She inhaled deeply, sounding very astonished. She had never seen his eyes before.

When her heart rate fell to comfortable pulse, Rima noted, "You're not wearing your sunglasses…"

In turn, the intensity of Koko's gaze seemed to have been shattered. He responded, "I didn't think I'd have to wear my sunglasses in my own home, but I suppose I should start. You fan girls are crazy."

Koko pushed himself off onto the edge of the bed, lying down besides Rima now. Without looking at her, he demanded, "Get out now."

And as silent as a good ninja, she did.

* * *

><p>"It's been quite a while since we've had a F.A.M.E meeting," Tadase noted the next morning. He looked smugly to his left at a very shameful sight: a boyband member who didn't get kissed on his first date with a fan whom he's also had romantic history with, a.k.a Kairi. Even Nagi, who had finally caught on to the circumstances of the bet, sent a mocking smile towards the youngest boy.<p>

"Stop smirking condescendingly at me, you two," Kairi said, burying his face in his arms. "I had my reasons."

The F.A.M.E members had been lounging for about 3 minutes, waiting for one other to arrive. The room was cozy and refreshing for a meeting room; it had a leather reclining couch for a seat and a coffee table for a footrest, with an exotic plant growing magnificently in the corner. Bright sunlight shone from behind a tree through windows, which were lined with translucent curtains around beige walls. Though there was no projector or men in suits, the room still contained a very serious business vibe from the awkward office chair opposite the couch.

So basically, the F.A.M.E members were needlessly waiting for the meeting conductor in the meeting conductor's home.

"I'd like to hear those reasons, Kairi," Nagi teased.

"Tell us, my pet," followed Tadase.

Kairi shrugged, "Fine. Nagi developed severe constipation at the amusement park last night so I took Yaya to the movies. I tried to do the whole yawn-and-kiss-her arm gesture, but-,"

"You got constipation?"

"I can't help it if chocolate-covered bacon gives me pooping issues."

"That's hysterical," Tadase cried, throwing a laughing fit. As he calmed down, he continued, "Yeah, do tell what happened when you tried to kiss her?"

Kairi frowned, "She fell asleep."

"You didn't kiss her while she was sleeping?" Tadase questioned as if it was a normal thing to do.

"That's absurd! I refuse to perform any action remotely similar to that glittery vampire whose name escapes my mind!"

"Speaking of sleeping…" Nagi cut into the conversation and told the other members about Rima yesterday night. "… and she's going to go out with him tonight and I'm a little worried. I felt so mean for saying what I said, but I didn't want to give off any Nagi-ish vibes. What if the harsh words of her J-pop idol had crushed her to the point of depression? She'll do bad on her date and will eventually off herself. I will never live with myself."

Before any of the two could reply, the awkward chair had spun around.

"You guys are loud," a voice said, yawning.

"You were here the whole time and didn't say anything?" Tadase exclaimed, completely freaked out of his pants.

"Well excuse me for sleeping normally," the voice was calm, very smooth. "Now, as your manager slash company CEO, slash ultimate master, the meeting shall now begin."

"This is where Tadase gets it from," Kairi whispered to Nagi on his left.

"Please refrain from loud, immature outbursts, Kairi."

Kairi grumpily sank into his seat.

"Today, I would like to address the coming of our yearly _IT-Tunes_ vacation. F.A.M.E, you are going to the same island you went to last year."

"That's not fair, Ik-," Tadase paused, forgetting the official meeting formalities, "—Mr. T. Where are the _IT-Tunes_ actors going this year?"

"Hawaii, minus Kirishima. The actors are making more money and working harder than you three, after all. I don't hear Kirishima making any silly bets like my Yellow Pet over there," he gestured lazily towards Tadase.

Nagi sighed, and pitched in, "Actually, Tadase tells me he made a deal with him to take Rima out as Utau to prove those photos wrong…"

"Get some, redhead, get some," the man apparently called Mr. T commented.

Kairi muttered under his breath, "Who's immature now?"

"Hush, my puppy."

And like a puppy, Kairi hushed up.

"I'm going to debrief this meeting for the both of us. There have been several up comings in our company such as Utau's slipup, which I'm glad Tadase took handle over. Our acting department also needs more participants since many of our students have already received movie roles."

"And none of us were invited to the movie premieres?" Nagi compained.

"Silence, my pet," Nagi hushed, wondering why Mr. T likes having so many pets, and what kind of pet Nagi was to him.

"Also, Purple Pet and the other ones, your grandmother has sent us an invite to come over to America to promote yourselves. We all know how powerful she is in the American entertainment industry, and what she can do for us, right? What do you guys think?"

Instinctively, Nagi spoke up, "What does she want in return?"

"I don't know. Money? Maybe she's doing this because she loves you."

"She's the reason I have to hide behind those glasses..."

All four shifted uncomfortably in their seats, after Mr. T finally realized how touchy Nagi was when talking about his grandma. While Kairi and Nagi both awkwardly circled the tips of their thumbs with the other, a voice was cleared in the silence.

"Okay," Mr. T stood up. "Meeting dismissed."

"Wait, Ikuto!" Tadase shouted as the other members were halfway out the door.

"What, what, I'm a very busy ultimate master…"

Tadase had his spine curled, head dropped. He seemed incredibly inconvenient with himself.

"Ikuto, I-," Tadase brought his head upward while showing an expression of discomfort and disparity, "have to pee."

* * *

><p>"I have to admit, Rima, this date is going better than I thought."<p>

"Haha, I was just going to say the exact same thing," Rima giggled, but what she really meant was, "I wish I could say the same without lying."

Having Japanese sitcom and movie actor Kirishima Fuyuki in this formal restaurant is definite paparazzi-nip, but having Kirishima Fuyuki and "Utau Hoshina" feeding each other steak while on a date? If there's no paparazzi heaven, there must be one now.

"I clarified on my Twitter earlier this morning that I was the redhead in that picture," Kirishima grinned proudly. He was obviously enjoying himself; 5 years after rejection and he finally snagged her!

On the other hand, Rima was immensely shocked that Kirishima was still crushing on her 5 years after rejection. The shock only complemented her uneasiness of last night's unfortunate occurrence with Koko… she had begun developing mixed feelings about him, about everything she thought he was.

What if, the whole fan-girl-in-my-bed ordeal emotionally scars Koko, and he eventually goes into a depressive state and kills himself? How is Rima going to live with herself?

"Just a random question, if you saw a fan girl sneaking out of your closet then pretending to have sudden amnesia, and then faint on your bed, what would you do?"

"I don't know", he pondered over the question for another moment. "I might call the cops, or a psychiatrist."

Rima sipped her tea, pretending to have not heard his offensive words.

Kirishima must've sensed her disinterest, because he continued to eat his steak while occasionally feeding her a piece for the paparazzi.

"I have tickets for a show later," Kirishima broke the silence after both his and Rima's plates were cleared.

Immediately sparking her curiosity, Rima replied, "To what?"

Kirishima seemed smug; his lips curved to a side of his face and he raised his eyebrows. "Gag festival."

This was the peak of Rima's excitement the entire night. "You mean-,"

"Yep," Kirishima's smile had now twisted into a smirk, "the annual gathering of Japan's best comedians all together in Tokyo. I brought disguises."

Rima's eyes sparkled brighter with every word Kirishima said, and she did not seem irritated at all that the "disguises" were merely hats. "Wow! Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"_Hehe, she loves me_."

"What?" Rima demanded.

"Nothing," he answered with a bright smile.

* * *

><p><strong>DANG. SO SO SO SO HARD TO WRITE. WRITING IS HARD.<strong>

**I didn't focus on grammar this time. I'm focusing on dialogue and such. I guess I forgot this was supposed to be comedy LOL And no, I'm not just making excuses to write lazily and edit with only 5 minutes :'D**

**Not much Rimahiko until next chapter.**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Tell me if I should do detail over dialogue, or dialogue over detail!**

**Reviews are nice ;D**


End file.
